warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
When the Wolves Sing (Part One)
This fanfiction is written by ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) For the writing contest, prompt 2. *Note: This takes place either before or after the current Umbras Pack/Betulis Pack/Inferno Pack/Aqua Pack roleplay. This does not take place in a signifigant time period of the packs. Jake's farm is by the wolf pack territory. There will be two POV's, Jake's and Umbras Pack. Eventually they will morph together somewhere down the road. The wolves have names like "Moon" and "Rain" because I don't want to have to look up Roman/Greek names, but they will be used. :) Blurb Every night before Jake, a young golden retriver, goes to sleep, he hears the howling of the wolves that live up the hill by his home. Jake strives to run with the wolves, but when he gets accepted into their pack, can he trust them? Warning: This fanfic is for slightly mature audiences as there is some swearing (will be bleeped), extreme violence, and blood. NO SEXUAL CONTENT! You have been warned. Prologue Jake layed in his small nest in the barn. He was a working dog, he helped his man round up cattle and do chores on the farm. He was exhausted, rounding cattle all day had been a workout. Jake's father, a ginger colored golden retriver named Rusty, was also a working dog. His mother was the farmer's daughter's house dog. Her name was Sunny. Jake had no siblings, but the closet he had to one was a barn cat named Winks, who had lost her left eye to a terrible eye infection. "Jake! Listen!" Winks gasped. Jake perked up and the barn became silent. Then, the ominous sound of a wolf's howl echoed across the farm. Over the horizon, the wolves' heads were tilted back, their muzzles to the sky. Jake stared at them in awe. "They won't try to eat the sheep, will they?" he asked Winks. "No, they are wary of the man." Winks replied. Jake turned his attention back to the wolves. "You know... someday, I want to join a wolf pack." Jake said to Winks. She nearly died laughing. "You? In a wolf pack? You belong here, Jake, not with those fleabags." Winks sniffed. Long after the wolves had gone, Jake was was staring at the moon, wondering if Winks was right. Chapter One: The Lost Wolf Pup "Mother! Can I go play with Livia?" a young wolf pup named Rain asked her mother, Dearlea. "No, no, Livia has alpha duties to do." Dearlea yawned. Rain frowned and padded out of the whelping den. This was her pack, Umbras Pack. Wolves hunting, fightning, grooming, eating, everything! The alpha male, Lupus, was smiling with his mate, Tallulah, as they watched their daughter, Livia, practice her lunges. Rain's brother, Falcon, purposely splashed mud on their sister, Brook. "Mother!" she screamed. "Falcon got water on me!" She complained. Dearlea groaned and padded out of the den. "Falcon..." Dearlea sighed. "What mother?" Falcon said innocently, but he snickered at Brook when Dearlea wasn't looking. Rain's father, Bryson, was chatting with Lupus about a recent threat about a gang of wolves that had killed a wolf from Aqua Pack. "I don't think it's serious.... but I wouldn't worry about it." Bryson said gruffly. Lupus laid his ears back. "Hm...." he sounded unconvinced. Rain padded up to her siblings. "Say, do you want to go hunting?" She whispered. Falcon's eyes widened and Brook looked disgusted. "No way!" Brook huffed. "Rain, we can't leave yet, we aren't apprentices!" Falcon flicked his ears. Rain started to pad away. "Fine, but when I come back with prey for us all and I get all the credit, don't come crying to me." She padded out of camp. Rain rushed through the forest, leaves under her paws. She was going to be the best wolf in Umbras Pack! She would catch a huge elk that everyone could share! She ran to the Tiber, a river which the four wolf packs, Umbras Pack, Betulis Pack, Inferno Pack, and Aqua Pack, shared. Suddenly something collided with Rain and she fell back, dazed. "Huh?" she heard the voice of a male wolf pup. Rain looked up and saw a black wolf pup with blue eyes. "Who are you?" Rain asked. "And why are you on Umbras Pack territory?" Rain growled, trying to act fierce. The pup's eyes flashed for a second before he spoke. "M-my name is...Ryes." the pup sounded confused. "Oh hi Ryes! I'm Rain, and this is Umbras Pack territory. Are you from another pack?" Rain tilted her head. "No... I don't know where I came from." Ryes said, uneasy. "Oh, well, come back to our camp with us!" Rain smiled. Ryes nodded. ................................. "Hey guys!" Livia said as she entered Dearlea's den. "Where's Rain?" she asked. Falcon and Brook were talking anxoiusly. "W-we don't know." Falcon admitted. Dearlea flared. "WHAT?" she roared. Falcon and Brook shrunk back. "My pup is out in the woods! I told you to watch her!" Dearlea snarled. Falcon and Brook exchanged a frightened glance. "We're sorry moth-" Dearlea stormed out of the den before they could speak anymore. "Come on! We have to find Rain!" Livia flicked her tail and then the three pups sprinted into the forest after Dearlea. Livia, Brook, and Falcon ran through the forest, hoping they would find the Tiber, but they got lost. "Livia! Where are we?" Brook complained. "I... don't know..." she said quietly. "What? You mean we're lost in the woods?" Brook growled. "Calm down, Brook ,we're still in the territory, quit being a pain in the tail." Falcon defended Livia. Brook huffed. The pups kept wandering, but they did not find the Tiber. Even Livia, who wasn't scared of anything, seemed a bit worried. Then the forest broke and spread out into a wide, open, field, which was next to a farm. "I don't thin kwe should be here...." Falcon trailed off. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Livia tried to assure him. Brook didn't look amused, either. "Um, me and Falcon are going to try and find Dearlea..." she and Falcon started to head into the forest. "Come on, guys...." but Livia couldn't get tem to stay. Livia began to head down to the farm. She had never seen one before, and was really excited to see one herself. (A/N: She has heard stories of farms, but she doesn't know the danger of them...) She ran down and saw multiple cows, grazing on the field's grass. She laughed as she ran around, them, confusing the cows. She saw a large, red building looming next to her. The door was left open, and Livia couldn't help herself but peek inside. She suddenly gasped and hid. A young, golden house dog was chewing on what looked like a bone (a chew toy). He was wearing some strange red thing around his neck. "Hm?" he looked up when Livia moved. "Hello?" he called. Will he think I'm intruding? ''"Hello? Anybody?" the pup called. Livia sighed. If she didn't reveal herself he would keep being annoying. She stepped back into barn. The pup's eyes widened. Suddenly he was lunging at her and pinning her down. "What are you doing? Dad says wolves eat the chickens!" he snarled. Livia laid her ears back. "I wasn't going to hurt your chickens, I promise!" she whimpered. The pup narrowed his eyes and left go of her. "My name's Jake." he said gruffly. "I'm Livia." Livia told Jake. She tried to smile. Jake padded out into the cornor of the barn. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I have a bowl full of kibble, if you like." he offered. Livia tried to act polite. She didn't want to eat that stuff, however hungry she was. "That's okay, I ate this morning." she lied. Jake nodded. "So... what are you doing here? If my father finds you, he'll kill you!" Jake's eyes widened. "The farmer hates wolves, after they killed his best hog. Now if he finds you, he'll send my father to kill you, no question." Livia sighed. "Don't worry, I'll leave." she reassured. Jake nodded. "You know, me and my friend Winks like to hear your pack howl before we go to sleep." Jake started. Livia nodded. "It's a thing our alpha likes to do." she smiled. "Yeah, I think's it's really pretty." Jake said. Livia blushed a little bit. "Um, thanks." she thanked Jake. He nodded. Suddenly a large, ginger colored house dog entered the barn. "Jake, my boy, the man needs he-" His words were cut off when he saw Livia. Livia cowered in the corner of the barn as the house dog barked loudly. A man entered the barn, and Livia knew she was going to die. Chapter Two: Tragedy Strikes Meanwhile, Falcon and Brook were trying to find Dearlea out in the forest. "Face it, Brook, we should've stayed with Livia." Falcon whimpered. Brook didn't reply. Suddenly Falcon's ears pricked. "Brook! Do you hear that?" he whispered. Silence, and then the sound of water running. "The Tiber! We've found the Tiber!" she said excitedly. The two started running until they stopped when they saw Dearlea's tawney fur. "What are YOU two doing?" Dearlea growled. "We wanted to find Rain, mother." Falcon replied calmly. "Well, here she is then." Dearlea stepped back and revealed Rain and a black pup. "Who are you?" Brook asked the pup. "My name is Ryes." he replied. "You pups better stay here or I'll ask Lupus to send you to the farm!" Dearlea growled. She went to get Lupus. At camp, Lupus had noticed that Livia was gone. "Livia?" he raised his head. "Livia, daughter, where are you?" he called. Still, Livia did not reply. "Tallulah! Livia is gone!" Lupus gasped to his alpha female. "No! My Livia is out on the territory...." she trailed off. "Lupus!" Dearlea called. "I found a pup outside in the territory. You need to see it." she said urgently. "Tallulah, look for Livia, I'll be back." he told his mate. Tallulah nodded. Lupus and Dearlea ran back to the pups. "Who is he?" Lupus asked when he saw Ryes. "This is Ryes. He apparently does not have any knowledge of where he is from or who his parents are." Dearlea replied. "Well... you will be safe in Umbras Pack, young one." Lupus smiled. But then a horryifying scream echoed across the territory.... ............................................ Jake stood next to Livia. "Stop! She means no harm!" he growled at his father. "Wolves on this farm are not tolerated!" Rusty snarled. He picked Livia up by the neck and flung her away from Jake. Jake tried to stop his father but Rusty picked him up and threw him into a haystack. Rusty ripped at Livia fur. She cried out in pain as her blood started to run on the barn floor. He reached down to deliver the killing bite when a gray wolf lept into the barn and dragged Rusty off of Livia. The two clashed, when eventually both the wolf and Rusty were injured, the wolf more than Rusty. She lept at Rusty when all of a sudden a loud bang was heard, and the wolf was laying on the ground. The farmer had shot her in the side. "Mother!" Livia cried, tears leaking from her blue eyes. Tallulah, the wolf, coughed. "Livia... I can't make it.. so go.. go home..." she gasped. "No! Mother!" Livia cried. "Go! If you stay you'll die too...." Tallulah coughed. Livia's eyes widened but she ran ot of the barn. The farmer shot multiple bullets at her, but she didn't get shot and raced into the trees. Jake stared at the spilled blood on the barn floor. The wolf gave Rusty a look of hatred and fury before dropping to the ground, never to get back up. The image would stain Jake's mind for the rest of his life. The farmer took Tallulah's body and put it in the woods to rot. "Dad!" Tears were streaming from Jake's eyes. "Why? Why would you kill her?" Jake asked. "It is my duty." Rusty replied calmly. "No it wasn't! You could have let her lived and let her get away but instead you killed her! I'll never forgive you!" Jake snarled. He ran all the way to the other side of the farm towards the house were his mother lived. The girl who lived at the house had already left with that bag full of papers, so Sunny was sitting outside on the porch, obviousl bored without the girl. Jake ran up to her. "Mom!" he cried. Sunny's eyes sadened as Jake ran over. He told her everything. About Livia, how the farmer shot Tallulah's body and threw it in the woods. "And then dad acted like nothing ever happened." Jake blubbered. "Sweetheart, things happen. Sometimes we have no control over them. That's why I never had any more litters of pups with your father after you were born because he had somehow convinced the farmer to keep you as a working dog." Sunny sighed. "Why don't we go down to the bus stop. The girl is about to return soon." Sunny nudged Jake's paws and they headed off down the road from their farm. When they got there, the girl was getting off the bus. She smiled and scratched Jake's ears. "Hello!" she smiled. She patted Sunny on the head and they headed back down the road. Jake was still uneasy about the situation so far. Chapter 3: Missing Lupus' ears pricked when they heard a scream. "Livia!" he shrieked. Lupus, Dearlea, Rain, Ryes, Brook, and Falcon ran down to the hill located next to the farm, but suddenly Lupus halted. There was Tallulah. She was lifeless, her eyes half-open and dull. Her fur, ragged and dirty. Blood was spilling from a horrible wound in her side, what looked like a bulletwhole. Her neck was torn and her sides raked. Lupus ran up to his alpha female and mate. "Tallulah! No!" he cried. He bent over her body, blood welling on his pelt. "Lupus, are you-" Dearlea tried to talk to him. "No I'm not! I never will be, ever again!" he snarled at her. Dearlea laid her ears back. Rain sniffled. "Just go back to camp! I need to find Livia..." Dearlea and the pups came back to camp, and the secret spilled out. All of Umbras Pack came to Tallulah's body and griefed for their alpha female. Lupus sent man search parties, but no one had found Livia. They came to the conclusion that Livia was dead as well. "This is all your fault, Rain! If you hadn't run off, maybe they would still be alive!" Brook snarled at her sister. Falcon didn't say anyhting, but he growled slightly. Rain watched as Tallulah was buried. They all went back to camp, except for Lupus and his brother, Miles. "I can't believe they're gone..." Lupus sobbed. "They were all I had and now they're gone!" "Lupus, what about the pa-" "They mean NOTHING! They don't care, they don't know what it's like!" Lupus snarled. Miles put his ears back. "Lupus..." ........................................................ Livia watched her father and uncle grief. This was all her fault, she knew it. She wanted to go and run to her father, to tell him she was alive, but she couldn't, after what she had done. Livia ran away, tears streaming down her face... Chapter 4: Livia? It had been a couple months since Tallulah had died and Livia had gone missing. Lupus' personality had changed greatly. He no longer led with an iron paw, he always let his Beta (A/N: Yes, there will be a Beta. But that's because there is no more wolves to take Lupus' place if he dies, so he appoints a Beta to succeed him), Falcon, do the work. Falcon had been chosen as the Beta because he was powerful and not cowardly, and he was much stronger than all of the other wolves his age. Rain had become an Omega (AN: Since we have Beta why not Omega? Remember, this has nothing to do with the Roleplay) because Lupus was convinced it was her fault Tallulah had died. Falcon padded out of his den and told Lupus he was going hunting alone. He only replied with a grunt. Falcon padded into the forest. It was dreary out, rain falling from the dark clouds above. Falcon targeted a deer, but it was hard to take down. Suddenly a bown wolf lunged at the deer while Falcon bit don on the neck. It died swiftly. "Who are you?" Falcon snarled at the wolf. She looked surprisingly familiar. "Falcon, don't you remember me?" Falcon blinked. "Livia?" the asked. The brown wolf nodded. "Livia! Wait till you come back! Everyone will be so happy to see you!" Falcon suddenly nuzzled Livia, but she pulled away. "I can't.". Falcon frowned. "Why not? Everyone would welcome you." Suddenly Livia's voice broke. "Because! I was the one who went down to the farm! Tallulah got shot trying to protect me! It's all my fault, I know it is! I cant ever show my face to them again!" Livia cried. "Livia, please-" "No Falcon. I'm leaving. I cant stay here any longer." She lowered her head and padded away, leaving a broken hearted Falcon behind. Chapter 5: Leaving Home Jake went to go check on the chickens in the chicken coup. He padded inside and nearly cried out when he found a chicken dead on the ground. Blood oozed onto Jake's paws. He bent down and sniffed at it, getting feathers on his muzzle. "Jake!" A frightened voice sounded from outside the coup. A cow was standing there. "Jake has killed one of the chickens!" The chickens were not paying attention, for they were running around in terror. Rusty came over. "Jake." he growled. The farmer appeared and picked up Jake by his bandana and threw him into barn and locked him in there. "Jake! You killed the chicken?" Winks gasped. "Of course I didn't, get your facts right!" Jake snarled angrily. Winks curled into a ball. "Jeez, chill." she closed her good eye. Jake fell asleep on the barn floor. ............... ''Jake gasped. He saw a beautiful gray wolf with shimmering blue eyes. She smiled and touched her nose to his. She laid back her head and howled to the stars above Jake's head. Soon other starry wolves surrounded Jake and howled to the sky. Jake threw his head back and howled with them. He felt happy now, he was were he belonged. Jake awoke with a start and realized his dream was fake. The moon had risen and moonlight was streaming through the cracks in the barn door. Surprisingly, Winks was snoring softly. Jake went over to a small hole in the wall and pawed at it, making it bigger until he could finally squeeze outside. He padded across the field and padded towards the house. He jumped onto the truck and onto the balcony by the girl's window. He pawed at it, hoping the girl would notice. The curtains pulled apart and the girl smiled. She opened the window quietly and carried Jake inside. Jake slept by the girl until dawn, when he wriggled and the girl woke. She sighed and let him back out. Jake scrambled down to the ground and ran back to the barn and slipped under the hole. Later, Rusty came in. "Dad! I had a dream were I was howling with wolves! It was awesome!" Jake yipped excitedly. Rusty growled. "Jake, you are not a farm dog. You don't belong here. Go where your life takes you Jake, because it's obviously not here." He growled. He padded away, leaving a broken hearted Jake. ......... "You aren't leaving, are you?" Winks said sadly as night fell. "I must. Dad said so. My destiny isn't here, it's with the wolves. I know it is." Jake said firmly. Winks hopped down from the haystack. "Well, if your starting over, so am I!" she replied. "I'm going to find a mate somewhere, and start a family." she sighed dreamily. Make made a disgusted face. "Well, Winks, I guess this is goodbye...." Jake sighed, feeling his eyes spring with tears. Winks blinked her good eye sadly. "We'll see each other again, someday." she convinced. Jake nodded sadly and the two padded out into the night, in two different directions. Chapter 6: Jake, Meet Umbras Pack Rain sighed as she got a picked over bone for dinner. She slurped up whatever meat was left and gnawed at the bone. Everyone had gotten far in life, except for Rain. Falcon had become Beta, Brook was next in line for alpha female, although Luus had never accepted her yet, Ryes was a strong, powerful wolf that Lupus actually trusted, and Rain was just a stupid omega. Sure, she had gone out of camp, which had caused Tallulah's death, but it wasn't her fault. Maybe it is your fault. a negative voice echoed in Rain's mind. She shook her head and padded to find Ryes. "Ryes! Wanna go somewhere?" She asked as she walked over to her friend. "Sure, where?" he asked. "The cliff." Rain blinked. Ryes nodded and they left camp. When they got there, the wind was blowing, and the fields were silent. Rain laughed and climbed to the top and let out a howl. Ryes giggled, but then he pricked his ears. "Did I hear barking?" he asked, his eyes big. "Nah, Ryes, you've gone crazy, I don't hear any-" Rain was cut off as a blonde bundle of fur slammed into Rain. She shook her head, groaning. She heard Ryes growl. "Who are you?" he snarled. The dog blinked his brown eyes. "My name is Jake, and I want to join your pack." End of Part One Category:Fanfiction Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Fanfiction